


Don't Worry About Him

by Herba



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Body Positivity, Fluff and Crack, I guess???, Reader x Sportacus kinda sorta..., acne, kind of a little panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herba/pseuds/Herba
Summary: It's your first day in LazyTown and unfortunely the only welcoming committee you get is from the town brat Stingy. Thankfully Sportacus comes to cheer you up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All of the kids are aged up a bit. How much is up to you.  
> Also it helps if you imagine them as actual humans and not just goofy puppets. (^_^")

After getting off the train and collecting all of my luggage I started heading towards town. LazyTown to be more precise. My parents sent me to stay with my Aunt Busybody while they went on a short vacation out of the country. Even though I'd rather stay anywhere but here. The last time I stayed with my Aunt all I did was chores and yard work for a week. Though that was a long time ago. Maybe she's changed after all these years.

After a couple minutes of walking I finally make it into town. If you could even call it a town that is. It's just as small as I remembered it,with only a hand full of residents to it's name;hardly anything is going on here hence the name "LazyTown". I sigh. It's going to be a long two weeks...

Not even three steps later a boy wearing a red bowtie, driving a bright yellow car pulls up to me. 

"And who are you?" the boy said with a bit of disdain. 

"Oh I'm new here..."

"Well OBVIOUSLY." he interjected.

"Otherwise you wouldn't be standing on MY rock."

I stood there. Looking at him dumb founded. He has got to be kidding right? 

"You mean this rock? This rock that's just like the rest of the rocks lining the side of the road?"

He gave me a sneer not liking my sassy remark.

"Look,I know your new here but there's one thing you need to get straight. Everything. In. This. Town. Is. MINE."

Is this kid for real?

"What are you talking about?"

"EVERYTHING IN THIS TOWN IS MINE! This car is mine, that rock is mine, this ENTIRE town is mine. Now stay away from my stuff crater-face, before that pretty luggage becomes mine too."

I stood shocked.

"What...Did you just call me?" I said hoping he could feel the venom dripping off of my words.

"You heard me crater-face. What's wrong with your skin? Do you wash it in grease every morning?" He smiled, knowing he'd touched a nerve.

I stood stiff not knowing what to say. I didn't know this kid and I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of me getting mad. So I stared daggers into him trying not to let him see how much his words really hurt me.

"Well see you later. Maybe if I get bored I'll come back a play connect the dots on your face." 

And with that he sped away in his car.

I stood there staring as his car disappeared from my view.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine." I said to myself feeling my stress levels rise.

"Okay maybe I'm not fine." I quickly gathered up my things and headed to the nearest park bench so I could calm myself down.

I haven't been made fun of for my acne in quite some time and for what ever reason that kid really got to me. I sat down and breathed,even though it was not seeming to work. I could feel myself on the verge of tears even though I was trying so hard to fight them back. I didn't want to look like an idiot on my first day there and I certainly didn't want to cry over some punk kid who called me names. I pushed myself harder,my body winding up so tight I could barely breathe. Then before I could burst into a wave of tears, a blue man back flipped out of nowhere and landed right in the seat next to me.

"Hello! I was alerted that you need help. What's wrong?"

"Uh..." I sat there blinking through the few spare tears that managed to break through.

"Um...who are you?" I said quickly swiping at the run away tears on my face.

"My name is Sportacus. I help people who are in trouble,and it looks to me that you might be hurt." He raised his hand to my face and wiped a single tear off of my cheek.

Honestly I could care less who he was because currently I was too distracted by how gorgeous and fit he was. He had beautiful blue eyes, a little bit of blonde hair peeking out from under his hat, a kind of goofy,pointy moustache,and he had the most sculpted body I had ever seen. After a minute or so of gazing I started to feel self conscious considering how my gross face is what got me in this mess. I quickly looked away.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." 

"No your not",he said grabbing my shoulder,"your shaking."

Crap. He was right. I always start shaking when I cry. I guess there's no point in hiding it now.

I turned back around,being careful to not look up at him.

"I'm sorry I bothered you. I just... I just got upset cause some jerk kid called me a few names and ran off."

"Let me guess..." he said thoughtfully stroking his moustache.

"Was he wearing a yellow vest, a red bowtie, and driving a car?"

"Yup." I said my disgust written all over my face.

"Stingy. Of course. I thought he would of learned to be nicer by now." He looked back to me.

"Don't worry I'll talk to him later. So what did he say to you?" He said, concern in his voice.

"Well..." I said looking at his hand that was still on my shoulder.

Well this is embarrassing.

"He...made fun of my acne. Called me crater-face and told me to stay away from his stuff." I looked away feeling stupid and defeated.

"Hey. Come on. Look at me. Please?" 

I sighed, turned around and looked at him. My face still tear stained and a bit red.

"I'm sorry Stingy said those things to you. That was a very mean thing of him to do and he doesn't usually behave like that."

"Now," he said grabbing both of my shoulders "I want you to breathe in and breathe out with me okay? It'll make you feel better. I promise."

I shook my head and agreed.

"Okay. Breathe in." 

I shakily sucked in a breath of air in time with him.

"Now breathe out."

I let the air out. Then we did it a few more times until Sportacus was satisfied.

"There! Don't you feel better now."

Admittedly yes. I felt much better now. The combination of breathing and him keeping me grounded was just what I needed.

"Yes. Thank you..."

"Sportacus. My name is Sportacus. Which reminds me,I never got yours."

"My name is _____."

"Well it's nice to met you."

Then we talked for awhile. I told him why I was here and he told me about everyone in town including the infamous Robbie Rotten.

"So," he said "about your acne."

Oh crap, I thought we were done with that conversation.

"It's really not that bad." He said inspecting my face.

"...really?"

"Yes really! And I know just what will help it."

"What's that?"

"Some healthy food and exercise, and you can work out with me while your here if you want. I'd be happy to help."

"Seriously? That sounds great. Thank you Sportacus."

Then before I could object he scooped me up into a big hug.

"No problem."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling kind of crappy lately because my acne has started flaring up again. So I wrote this to cheer me up.


End file.
